


good times never seemed so good

by sunsetozier



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drinking, M/M, it does mention underage drinking but only slightly, its so cute i made myself weak with love and softness, they're of age though, this is so much fluffier than i meant it to be but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetozier/pseuds/sunsetozier
Summary: “I wish we could stay like this forever,” he ghosts out, pulling Richie impossibly closer, their noses bumping together. “All of us. Just- this, right here, you know? No stress, no parents, no bills, no school, none of it. Just us losers at a random party in a random house dancing to a random song and having the time of our lives.”[In which the losers go to a house party and Eddie lets loose. Pure fluffy cute shit.]





	good times never seemed so good

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user maximusfraker requested:
> 
> Reddie for 37 and 39 [from a dialogue prompt list]  
> #37: "Dance with me!"  
> #39: "I wish we could stay like this forever."

            Richie doesn’t really know whose house this is, nor does he know how they ended up in it, but he does know that for what looked like an out-of-control, headache of a party from the outside, it’s actually pretty mellow, something he’s very much grateful for. It makes it easier to move around, not having to elbow through intoxicated college kids just to get across the room, the music loud enough to jam out to but not too loud that it isn’t possible to hold a conversation with somebody. Now, he’s not really much of a party-person in the first place, despite popular belief, having a preference to just hanging out with his best friends and potentially pursuing some sort of intoxication if they feel like it, but a party like this isn’t too bad. A party like this, he actually quite enjoys.

            Besides, at a party like this, Eddie is in his element, and Richie has always been one who loves to appreciate the show when Eddie Kaspbrak lets loose.

            As of now, they’ve been here for about an hour, and while Richie has accepted one drink, he’s barely even buzzed. Yes, parties aren’t really his thing, but getting drunk at parties is an even bigger no-no to him – he already has zero control over the shit that comes out of his mouth, and the only people he trusts not to punch him when he drunkenly rambles on for hours are the losers. After an incident a few months back where he let himself go a little too much and went home with a black eye for trying to talk to someone, the subject of which Richie can’t remember, he’s decided to save the actual intoxication to loser parties only. Eddie, however, has only very recently stopped holding himself back, spending a long time saying he was standing up to his mom without actually standing up to her, claiming that by attending the college of his choosing rather than the one she chose for him was good enough. It took a little while – three years, to be exact, as they just started their Junior year at NYU last week and Eddie’s been twenty-one for a few days now – but Eddie just decided that, since he’s of legal age and everything, getting fucking hammered at a house party isn’t a bad idea anymore.

            Not to say that Eddie’s never gotten drunk before now, oh no – at their secluded losers parties with the other five members of the Derry bunch, Eddie has felt comfortable enough to indulge in whatever activities they pursued, which is how Richie became familiar with this version of Eddie in the first place – but publicly? In a place filled with people they don’t know? Now _that_ is new, and Richie is all for it, because fuck, does Eddie wear happiness well.

            “You’re staring,” Mike says, and Richie doesn’t bother looking at him, but he can envision the way he hides a smug smile behind the rim of his cup.

            “I’m always staring,” Richie murmurs, though he has the audacity to sound bashful about it, a blush dusting his cheeks as he watches with rapt interest as Eddie throws his head back and laughs at something that Beverly whispered in his ear, one hand one her upper arm and the other intertwined with Ben’s, using his hold of Ben to twirl him around and around with the music. Holding Ben’s other hand is Stan, who is aiding Eddie in making Ben dance and spin while Bill just watches them all with a fond grin.

            Mike snorts, clapping a hand on Richie’s shoulder as he pushes himself to his feet, musing, “Well, at least you’re aware of it. If you want to stop staring and actually act on it, you know what to do.” Then, downing the rest of his drink and setting the empty cup on the coffee table, Mike approaches the rest of them to join in the dancing, leaving Richie alone on the dingy sofa, eyes still glued to Eddie. He wonders, briefly, if he should stop, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away if he wanted to, and god, he doesn’t want to look away. He never wants to look away.

            The song that was playing, something kind of bass-heavy and more for the sake of dancing than singing along to, comes to an end, and a familiar tune starts up, one that makes Richie bark out a laugh. Immediately, Eddie’s head turns and he meets Richie’s gaze directly, his smile wide and breathless, cheeks stained red with the flush of dancing and alcohol, and he doesn’t look back once when he retracts from the group and makes his way towards Richie. He comes to a stop directly in front of the sofa, their legs knocking together with the close proximity, and in an airy little voice, he says, “You should get up.”

            “Should I?” Richie asks, his eyes dancing with hundreds of thousands of lovely little flickers of love and adoration, and he knows Eddie is staring at him now just as Richie has been staring at Eddie all night long – in awe, winded by his own overwhelming fondness for the other, never wanting to stop staring. With a smile that’s both teasing and timid, Richie muses, “You know, this couch is pretty comfortable.” It’s not, and Eddie knows that, but Eddie also knows that this is only an act, so Richie continues to play it up for good fun. “Like, insanely comfortable. I’m gonna need a really, _really_ good reason to get off of it.”

            “You need a good reason?” Eddie repeats, snickering under his breath. When Richie only offers a nod, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his head to the side expectantly, Eddie hums, taking a  moment to ponder his next move. Richie watches, seeing the amusement in Eddie’s features, and he’s so busy just admiring him that he doesn’t realize he’s moved until Eddie’s lips are pressed to the shell of his ear and he’s whispering, “I want to dance with you. Is that good enough of a reason?”

            Richie’s grin is blinding when Eddie pulls back, the sun itself bright and burning in his sparkling blue eyes. “Almost,” he says.

            With a loud groan, Eddie reaches down and grabs Richie by both of his hands, tugging childishly as he demands, **“Dance with me!”**

            “All I wanted was a please,” Richie laughs, but he finally relents and lets Eddie pull him to his feet, immediately dragging him towards where the rest of the losers are singing along loudly to Sweet Caroline, and Richie thinks the song choice is odd for a house party, but he thinks it fits this one, so he doesn’t point it out, only singing along as Eddie spins him around giddily.

            Head spinning for a variety of reasons, Richie pulls his hands from Eddie’s grip and holds onto his waist instead, causing Eddie to pout up at him, a pout that looks like it’s supposed to be a glare but didn’t quite reach its destination. “Why’d you stop? I was still spinning you.”

            Shamelessly, Richie shrugs and explains, “Can’t look at you when I’m spinning. Besides, you make me dizzy enough as it is, boyfriend.”

            Just as he had earlier with Beverly, Eddie throws his head back in a loud, gorgeous laugh, only this time Richie can admire it from up close, can memorize the way his lips pull back from his teeth in a wide grin, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth when he looks back at Richie and shakes his head. “You need to stop calling me that, Rich. We’ve been dating for over a year.”

            “So? Sue me for wanting to call you my boyfriend,” Richie defends with a smile. To their left, only a couple feet away, their friends are still shouting the lyrics, twirling each other and laughing loudly, and while Richie adores them, he only has eyes for Eddie, has only ever had eyes for Eddie, and Eddie only has eyes for him. However, he does begin to recite the lyrics himself, his voice lilted with something kind of lovestruck and kind of joking as he takes one hand off of Eddie’s hip and intertwines their fingers. _“Hands, touching hands,”_ he sings, loud enough for Eddie to hear but low enough to make the moment still feel semi-private to them.

            _“Reaching out,”_ Eddie joins in, everything about him absolutely glowing as he starts to sway his body in time with the music, his eyes locked with Richie’s and refusing to look away. _“Touching me.”_

            Keeping one hand holding Eddie’s, Richie withdraws his other from Eddie’s hip and uses it to pinch his cheek as he crows, _“Touching you!”_

            As the chorus kicks in, Richie uses his grip on Eddie’s hand to spin him around, his grin too wide to try and keep singing along. Eddie laughs again, joyful and boisterous as he ends up holding on to Richie’s shoulder to keep himself to teetering over, voice breathless as he exclaims, “I thought you said you didn’t want to spin!”

            “Yeah, _I_ don’t want to spin, but I can still look at you when _you’re_ spinning,” Richie points out cheekily, his heart bursting when Eddie rolls his eyes with a small, fond smile.

            “Well, what if I want to look at you, too?” Eddie asks, cocking an eyebrow challengingly. “I can’t do that if you spin me.”

            Humming lowly, Richie ducks his head slightly and asks, “Do you? Want to look at me?”

            Though still red-faced from drinking, Eddie’s features soften considerably as he reaches up and brushes a few loose curls from Richie’s forehead. “Always,” he answer honestly, voice barely audible over the song. “I always wanna look at you, Rich. You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?”

            Sinking his teeth into his lower lip to stop himself from grinning like a maniac, Richie nods once and decides, “No more spinning.”

            “No more spinning,” Eddie repeats to assure his agreement, the amusement back in his gaze, though there’s still that softness blurring the edges of his shining grey eyes, a softness that never really goes away when he’s looking at Richie. Wordlessly, he pulls Richie closer by his hips, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Richie’s jeans and letting out a little giggle when it makes Richie jump slightly in shock, though his doesn’t pull away. Instead, he encircles his arms around Eddie’s shoulders until their chests are flush together as well, leaving little to no space between them, and it’s a little awkward, perhaps, and not the most comfortable, but neither of them can ever dream of wanting to pull away.

            “You look like you’ve been having fun,” Richie says softly, pressing his forehead against Eddie’s and trying to suppress the urge to blurt out horrendously cheesy lines about how he fell in love all over again just from seeing Eddie enjoying himself so much.

            Eddie nods, but only slightly, not wanting to mess up the close proximity in which they’ve found themselves in. “I feel good,” he says, in a tone both gentle and awe-struck, as if he’s only just now coming to realize how much he’s enjoyed tonight. “Like, no guilt, nothing. I thought about my mom for a second when I got my first drink, but then I drank it anyway and I told myself I was gonna have a good time, and I’m having the _best_ time, Rich. Better than the best! I feel invincible, like she can’t do shit to fuck with my life anymore, which I guess has been true since we left Derry, but it didn’t feel true, not until now, and I’m just…” He trails off and blinks at Richie with a speechless kind of softness, a love burning in his eyes that Richie wouldn’t be able to put into words if he tried. **“I wish we could stay like this forever,”** he ghosts out, pulling Richie impossibly closer, their noses bumping together. “All of us. Just- this, right here, you know? No stress, no parents, no bills, no school, none of it. Just us losers at a random party in a random house dancing to a random song and having the time of our lives.”

            “First of all, this isn’t a random song,” Richie states, trying to keep his voice and his face neutral. “This is Neil Diamond’s _Sweet Caroline_ and it deserves to be addressed as such.” As if to prove his point, the chorus kicks in right then, and Richie can’t even attempt to hold in the snort that rips its way from his throat, Eddie snickering lightly but still staring at him like the meaning for life is woven into his being. “Second of all, you’re drunk, and you always get really reflective when you’re drunk,” Richie goes on, mesmerized by the laugh lines that crinkle at the corners of Eddie’s eyes when he smiles. “So, I get where you’re coming from, and I’m really glad that you’re been enjoying yourself, but this isn’t the time of our lives, Eds. This is still just the beginning. In a couple hours, we’re gonna go home, and you’re gonna go to your lecture tomorrow morning with a hangover, which will make you all grumpy and cute, and after we’re done with our classes and our shifts for the day we’ll meet up at home, and then we’ll study at the kitchen table like we always do, and we’ll have another night like this when we can.”

            Somehow, Eddie brightens even more at this, nosing at Richie’s cheekbone affectionately, and the song is almost over but neither of them give a shit as Eddie asks, “When’s the time of our lives gonna be, then? If it’s not now, then when?”

            With a long, drawn out hum of thought, Richie presses a kiss to Eddie’s cheek and answers, “When we’re older, out of school and settled down somewhere nice.” Another kiss, this one on Eddie’s other cheek. “We’ll be married, have a nice house. The losers will be our neighbors, so we’ll take up an entire street and everyone in the neighborhood will know where the cool kids live.”

            “The cool kids?” Eddie breathes, nearly crossing his eyes as he watches Richie press another kiss to the tip of his nose.

            “Our kids,” Richie clarifies, though he knows they were both already aware of what he meant. “I don’t know how many, but we both agreed on more than one. And we’ll have some pets, too, a few cats and a couple dogs, and we’ll even trick Mike into building a swing set in the backyard by the trampoline, but not by the pool ‘cause that’s way too tempting and any kid of mine would definitely try jumping off a swing and into the water.”

            Unable to help himself, Eddie lets out a laugh, one that’s a little thick with emotion. “A trampoline, a swing set, _and_ a pool? Are you serious?”

            “Dead serious,” Richie nods. “Why? Is that a problem, future Mr. Tozier-Kaspbrak?”

            Eddie grins, pushing himself onto his toes just enough to line their mouths up properly, pressing their lips together in a kiss that feels far to sweet to share in the middle of a party, but neither of them care as they move languidly, pouring all the love they can into this kiss, until, eventually, Eddie pulls back just enough to say, “Not a problem at all, my love.” Richie barely has the time to feel his heart skip a beat before Eddie dives back in with another kiss, Sweet Caroline fading out in the background and an image of the future they’re gonna share together burning bright and vivid in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and feel free to hmu/send more requests on tumblr @ sunsetozier!!


End file.
